thesummeriturnedprettytrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The following are the characters of the The Summer I Turned Pretty ''trilogy. Main Characters ''See:' Isabel "Belly" Conklin '' '''Isabel Conklin - The main character and protagonist in the series. She is the daughter of Laurel and younger sister of Steven. She is known to be persevering, head-strong, sometimes domineering, and yet equally fragile. She looks for the best in everyone, even when they fail to give it to her, and has a passion for the beach and swimming. She has had a crush on Conrad since she was young, but her relationship with him falls apart because of his personal emotional issues. At the end of It's Not Summer Without You, she gets together with Jeremiah after he kisses her and she realizes her own attraction to him. In We'll Always Have Summer, which sees the two years the couple have been together, she discovers at a frat party that he cheated on her while on a previous vacation. Despite still being willing to make a relationship with him work, it is implied that her love for Conrad is just as alive as ever. Because of her shared love for both Conrad and Jeremiah, she often finds herself torn between the two brothers. See: 'Conrad Fisher'' ' '''Conrad Fisher '- The eldest son of Susannah and Mr. Fisher and older brother of Jeremiah. He is known to push away his loved ones and keep all his feelings inside and rarely, if ever, expresses them. He’s rebellious, stubborn and infuriating a great deal of the time. In the first book, his character is something of a jerk or "asshole" to everyone due to having spent the summer getting drunk and locked in his room. It is suspected, however, that he has developed feelings for Belly; having shown getting either overly protective or jealous of guys flirting with her. At the end of the novel, he gets together with her. However, the relationship is short lived when Conrad once again slips back into his "asshole" ways and pushes her away and their relationship ends on a sour note''. Though by the last installment of the series, he is still in love with her and ends up confessing his love for her when unable to repress his feelings any longer. ''See: 'Jeremiah Fisher '' '''Jeremiah "Jere" Fisher - The supposed golden boy. At the outset of the series he is the good boy, the one that appears to be golden in the eyes of everyone. The stabilizing and supportive force in the family where Conrad is known to be the turmoil. He is a good friend to Belly and a loving brother to Conrad, even stepping aside as Conrad pursues Belly when he wants her for himself. Although by It's Not Summer Without You, he abruptly kisses her when tired of burying his feelings and she begins kissing him back. However, as they begin to make out, they are walked in on by a near furious Conrad. Despite his clear reaction, Conrad gives Jeremiah permission to have his chance with Belly. By the third book, his character goes through an ugly transformation from Golden Boy to Frat Boy and even cheats on Belly with the "sister sorority slut". He proposes to Belly to prove his guilt, but is shown to have dramatically changed for the worst. Susannah "Beck" Fisher - The rock that everyone seems to cling to. She is ill with cancer throughout the first novel, which sadly kills her by the second book. Despite this, she is heavily remembered by her family and friends throughout the remainder of the series. It is discovered she left letters to all of her "summer kids" in the final book to read on their wedding days as a final gift from her. She is shown to be very friendly, loving and compassionate. Her death hits everyone hard and life without her seemed near impossible and takes everyone almost a year to pull themselves together and to form a life without her existence. Regular Characters Adam Fisher - A man who is known to have his way no matter what it costs or who it hurts. He is Susannah's husband and father of Conrad and Jeremiah. After she dies, he turns to whiskey. He drove Conrad away after Conrad saw how badly he began treating Susannah, such as cheating on her and running away when she got cancer. He tries to sell the summer house in It's Not Summer Without You after she dies, as he cannot stand to have any reminders of her and how poorly he treated her. However, Laurel convinces him that selling the house won't change anything and will only hurt his sons. In the final book, he tries to mend his relationships with his sons and pays for Jeremiah and Belly's wedding despite not agreeing with their choice to marry as he doesn't wish to drive him away as he did Conrad. Taylor Jewel '- Belly's best friend despite being her polar opposite. She is boy crazy and shallow, though she grows up and sheds her childish personality. In the first book, as seen in flashbacks, she is boy crazy and very flirtatious as she goes for Steven, Conrad and Jeremiah during her one week stay there. She is seen desperately trying to pair Belly with guys and trying to get her to show a more flirty side to her tomboy ways. She and Belly begin to drift apart by ''We'll Always Have Summer while moving on in their lives, but still remain close friends. She confronts Conrad, after suspecting he said something to Belly after noticing a change in her behavior, and warns him to leave her best friend alone as he has only hurt her endlessly in the past. [[Laurel Conklin|'''Laurel Conklin ]] - Belly and Steven's mother as well as Susannah's best friend. She is rigid and very "businses-like" in how she handles life matteres. She and Belly have an arguably distant relationship for a mother and daughter due to their different personalities, but love each other nonetheless. It is shown in the final book that the relationship between Conrad and Laurel is very close and even resembles the relationship between Conrad and Susannah. Other Characters Steven Conklin - Belly’s brother Steven is a good friend and supportive brother. Though we see little of him overall his truthfulness is a springboard for Belly to make difficult but wise decisions. He appears throughout Belly's flashbacks making fun of her and teasing her, but is shown to have a protective side of her. This is also supported from Jeremiah, who says that Steven was "really protective of Belly" despite always teasing her. He also tells Belly in We'll Always Have Summer that while Jeremiah was like a brother to him, Belly was his "little sister and she came first". Cam - Belly's first boyfriend ands summer fling. He only appears in the first novel of the series. It is told he had a crush on Belly throughout grade school, but never had the courage to approach her. He left one final voice message for Belly asking if she wanted to stay in contact after the summer but if not "it was nice hanging out with her". He is mentioned twice more throughout the series as a summer memory for Belly. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regulars Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents